toontownccfandomcom-20200213-history
Find the Rain
Speak to Louise Connection at Toon Mobile on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * You’re here about Resistance Ranger Rain right? * So here’s the deal. * She stopped by a while ago, seemingly frantic. * She said she was watching out for some kind of “special” cog, something no toon saw before roaming around. * But after saying that she didn’t mention much more besides the fact that she was going to set up shop next door at Wacky Way Wonderworld. * If you go over to Wacky Wally at Wacky Way Wonderworld, you just might be able to find out more. * Good luck! Next Objective Speak to Wacky Wally at Wacky Way Wonderworld on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Resistance Ranger Rain? * I indeed saw them recently as a matter of fact! * I was shocked right out of my shoes after hearing about their disappearance. * I still can't find those shoes anywhere, as a matter of fact... * Rain was camping out here often over the course of a few days, constantly eyeing the new building being worked on across the street. * In fact, mentioning it now, I haven’t seen any toons walk in or out of that shop personally. * And it’s not a very toony shop, being all about oil refining, after all. It’s quite weird to be honest. * Back when it seemed to be open, I stepped out to visit and welcome the new shopkeeper, but the doors were locked. * But maybe it’s not locked anymore, why don’t you go ahead and try it out. Next Objective Investigate Gagsoline Oil Refineries on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. Return to Wacky Wally at Wacky Way Wonderworld on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Darn, but just what I was expecting, to tell you the truth. * You know what, I do remember another detail she mentioned during her time here, in fact! * She mentioned something about watching those cogs with the brown, pinstripe suits. Bossbots, I think they’re called? * If there’s any connection, you just might be able to find a key on one of them via battling. * If you do, I think it’d be best you take this back to Lord Lowden Clear and for you two to work on it together. * Good luck, and if you decide you need any wackiness in your day-to-day, come back anytime! Next Objective Recover a key from Bossbots in Toontown Central. Return to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Gagsoline Oil Refineries huh? * This just might be the big break in this case that we need. * I want you to take that key you found, and enter the building. * Go inside, but be careful. * Take a look around, and then come back promptly and tell me what you saw. '' * ''Don’t take too long and don’t make too much noise, we want you being as careful as you can be. * Good luck, NAME. Next Objective Investigate Gagsoline Oil Refineries on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. Return to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * A secret cog shop!? Called a Derrick Man!? * This is way worse than we could’ve ever had imagined.. * It appears the cogs are using this building as a secret front to gather resources right from under our noses! * And to think Resistance Ranger Rain must be held captive inside that office as well... * I just don’t understand why she wouldn’t have informed us more before endangering herself like this. * Listen, NAME. * I need you to gather up all the gags you can find, go back inside that evil shop, and take down and defeat that cog inside that shop. * Go inside, take them down, and rescue Resistance Ranger Rain. * You’ve got this. We know you do. * Good luck, NAME. Next Objective Defeat Derrick Man on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. Return to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * I knew you could do it. I just knew it! * I don’t think a single toon here doubted you after everything you’ve done. * You stepped up to the plate and absolutely nailed it. You’re fantastic! * You’ve solved all our major issues here, found and rescued Resistance Ranger Rain, and uncovered some of the cog’s evil plans they’re trying to unfold here in the heart of Toontown! * By the way, I don’t think those cogs will stop trying to run their operations in that alleyway. Nor will we be able to stop Resistance Ranger Rain from repeatedly trying to take them down. * She mentioned it already? Figures... * We really appreciate her, but she can be very stubborn, to the point that it gets her in trouble. * So anytime you can, feel free to stop back at the Derrick Man’s office and take them down. We’ll need to always keep them in-check, I would presume, as well as keep Rain out of harm’s way. '' * ''But I just want you to think about all of this. You yourself came up from nothing and single handedly fixed all our major problems. You’re a real asset. * But besides everything you’ve accomplished, there’s always more to do. * In Toontown there’s many playgrounds that need help from toons just like you. * In fact, I’m sure if you ask Flippy, he’ll have some place that he can send you to help out. * Go out and help those toons like you’ve helped us, like you’ve helped rain. I know you can accomplish it. * Thank you again, NAME. The Toon Resistance thanks you. * Good luck. Next Objective Speak to Flippy at the Toon Hall in Toontown Central. * Welcome back, NAME. * So Lord Lowden Clear made it apparent that you’ve assisted them with everything you could possibly help with at this point. * In this case, I do have a job for you that I think you’re ready for. * As you may have experienced yourself, there’s many places to visit here in Toontown. * And they’re all experiencing the invasion of cogs all around. * There was one place that held out for a while, but was the most recent playground to experience the flood of cogs swarming their streets. * Each playground had an ambassador of sorts assigned. I presume you’ve heard this term before, correct? * These toons are supposed to help organize and strategize with their HQ Officers, much like me here in Toontown Central. * I need you to go over to Barnacle Boatyard as soon as you can. We recently promoted Barnacle Bessie to ambassador of Barnacle Boatyard and I’m sure she could really use this assistance. * Oh, and she’s in the lighthouse on Lighthouse Lane now, it’s her base of operations. Just take Punchline Place to get to Barnacle Boatyard, and from there you can find her on Lighthouse Lane. * I’ll leave this in your hands, NAME. You’re a toon of the resistance now, and a darn good one. Show us why we continue to put these tasks in your hands. * The best of luck to you! The current task ends here. This task ends Toontown Central and the toon then adventure into Barnacle Boatyard. The next task is named "Oh, Barnacles!".